fanfictionocfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Akuma
'''Kuro Akuma '''or commonly known as Devie or Dev is the demon weapon to meister Shiro Akuma. His real last name is unknown as he took his Meister's last name since it was "cooler". He is a Death Scythe, a particularly strong one at that and can only be weilded by Shiro or someone with a similar soul to his Meister. He is also from Japan and it is unknown what his true motives are. Personality Devie's personality is much different than his Meister's although he can and will become very dark and sinister if his meister becomes injured or is mocked. He is kinder, cares more about people and is rather friendly towards students and staff. He respects his elders enough to listen to them, but also shows a bit of superiorty towards them and arrogance, although not as much as Shiro. He tends to follow Shiro's orders easily, although if he thinks it's too much he'll disobey, although this is rarely seen. He shows tremendous amount of loyalty, respect, caring, and trust towards his Meister he is willing to die for her and willing to go up against thousands of enemies to protect her. Devie is also very talkative, and can easily let out secrets without realizing it till he finishes talking, which get's him into a lot of trouble with Shiro or anyone else around him. He also has a great deal of decency as he looks away when women change or if he sees anything regarding a naked body, looks away embarrassed. Devie can get very agressive, especially in battle and can usually hold out on his own if he is alone for a period of time, but works better with his Meister. Appearance Devie is a tall Japanese boy with black, very spiky hair, black eyes, and a slender but musuclar frame. He is usually seen with a smirk on his face but does smile on occassion and frowns as well. He normally wears a long sleeved white shirt, black tank top underneath, an open black vest with teal colored buttons and pockets, dark blue jeans, and all black shoes. He wears a silver necklace with silver dogtags at the end and on occassion wears silver stud earrings in his ears. In his weapon form he takes on the appearance of a scythe with a black haft. At the top there is an X shape, which is white in color, in contrast to the haft, with black devil like wings on either side that can be used for flight, but normally is used for decoration. The blade is also black, arched, very sharp and very durable. When in battle the blade glows a deep purple and so do the wings, although the glow can change colors according to Devie's emotions. Purple is battle, red is angry, blue is sad, yellow is shock/disbelief/surprise, and pink is shy/embarrassment/fluster. His previous weapon form, before he became a death scythe, was just a black haft, no X or wings, and just a black blade with no glowing during battle. Abilities Relationships